Tote boxes are extensively used in manufacturing facilities for material handling applications including carrying raw materials, work in process or finished manufacturing goods. Generally, tote boxes are known in the art and are typically cardboard boxes having separate compartments or metal/plastic containers containing a plurality of stacked drawers. Such types of tote boxes have operated successfully in the past.
The assembly of electronic systems typically requires that numerous parts be arranged and be available to an assembly operator in a manner which is conducive to minimizing assembly time by providing for easy identification, part segregation and control of the materials used by the assembly. This operation of organizing material is known as "kitting" and the part containers used in this operation are referred to as "kit boxes". However, as technology has advanced, and as components of circuits have become smaller, potential damage to components due to electrostatic discharge has increased and has therefore become a major concern in the manufacturing process. It was necessary to minimize electrostatic discharge and to remove static generators from the work area.
Some variations on the tote boxes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,997 issued to Swingley on Feb. 19, 1985 which teaches a tote box provided with a bumper disposed a short distance from the tote bottom. Another tote box is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,966 to Miller on Jun. 27, 1989 which describes a series of tote boxes which may be extended in height by securely fastening a ring on top of the box.
In using the tote boxes with the organized parts therein, an operator requires an assembly surface which is large enough to accommodate both the tote box and the component to be assembled. While a cart may be provided to hold the tote box while the operator is assembling the component, the cart requires additional valuable floor space in the manufacturing facility. In addition, the cart would be spaced away from the assembly surface, which would allow for parts to fall from the operator's grasp and onto the floor as parts are transferred from the tote box to the assembly surface. Parts which fall to the floor become damaged from the fall or from the operator stepping on them. Extra part loss would unnecessarily increase manufacturing costs. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved tote box for both organization and assembly of kitted parts. What is also needed is a way to decrease the loss of parts during the manufacturing process.